


Dear me, ten years in the past...

by LaughingThalia



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: F/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: --Sure the letter helped them save Kakeru but what about Suwa? What happened to him ten years in the future?--





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on episode 10 of the anime and I've never read the manga btw so apologise if it is incorrect but hey it's a fan fic!
> 
> If u want to writes doc based on this go ahead just message me the link so I can check it out myself.

Dear me ten years in the past,  
I am writing to you because I have many regrets. The letters you received before helped you to save Kakeru but in doing so you erased your marriage and child with Suwa as well as Suwa himself. I want you to save Suwa _and_ Kakeru.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, not long but as of watching episode 10 I feel like this is how their future's gonna end up because Suwa seems so in love with Naho and she's oblivious only looking at Kakeru but Suwa and Naho have a _child_ together, a child. Surely Kakeru would be a threat to that family.


End file.
